


Only You

by insomniacfics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beach Sex, Creampie, M/M, Public Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N is jealous of how close Zuko and Mai are, despite Zuko being his boyfriend. Zuko decides to help amend that.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Only You

Zuko smiled as Y/N stretched to his full height, eying him a bit. “Gay,” Mai muttered before making a gagging gesture. Zuko elbowed her as she smirked. “You know he missed you, right?”

Zuko blushed a bit and nodded. “He uh...told me.”

“Told you or you two had crazy rabaroo sex the moment you got back to your rooms?” Mai asked with a knowing grin as Zuko went beet red. “Y/N was limping the day after you got back and your neck was coated with bruises. It’s pretty obvious. Ty Lee and I only just managed to stop Azula from making remarks.”

“Thanks,” He sighed, blushing. “For everything I mean.”

“No problem. You two are cute together. Still gonna give you shit though since I had to deal with his whining until you came back.” Zuko groaned and she bumped him. “Wanna grab a drink?”

“Sure.” He called out to Y/N before jogging up to him. “Getting a drink. Want one?”

“Please,” Y/N said, pecking his lips gently. “Don’t be long?”

“I’ll try not to,” He chuckled before kissing him.

Azula groaned loudly, making the couple laugh before Zuko went off with Mai. He bit his lip as he sighed. “Aw. Jealous?” She asked, smirking a bit.

“What? No?” He scoffed. “Zuko and I are together and I trust him.”

“So you don’t trust Mai?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Azula, stop putting words in my mouth,” He sighed.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Of course I trust Mai. She’s actually been extremely respectable and supportive of our relationship. Hell, she’s the reason I even sacked up and told him how I felt.”

“Lay off, Azula,” Ty Lee said as she stretched to her full height. “If he’s jealous, they’ll probably bang it out.” Y/N went beet red as Azula gagged. “What? Can you say I’m wrong?”

“No but it’s still my brother and it’s still gross.” She looked to Y/N. “Hearing about your sex life was much more interesting when it didn’t involve my brother.”

“Sounds to me like you’re jealous,” He chuckled, winking playfully, to which the princess rolled her eyes. He glanced over, hearing their laughter trail over the sands as he watched Mai and Zuko waiting for the drinks. He hummed and shook his head, focusing on setting out the blanket and umbrella for them. “Not jealous,” He muttered under his breath.

Y/N eased up when they came back and sat down, Zuko perching next to him and giving him the fruity drink. He hummed as he sipped happily. “Not bad, right?” Mai asked, sitting next to Zuko.

Y/N blinked and nodded. “Yeah. It’s actually really good. They’re sweeter than the fruits growing outside my house.”

“They’re also pretty spicy though,” Zuko chuckled. “What’d you say they were?” He asked Mai.

She smiled. “I didn’t. I have no idea what they are. I just know they were imported or whatever from another nation.”

Zuko leaned in, sipping from Y/N’s drink before humming. “Earth Kingdom, I think. Not sure,” He admitted.

Y/N blinked as he watched them talking, drinking slowly as he listened. He made a face and set his drink down, heading for the water without another word.

Zuko blinked and watched him before shrugging and going back to talking to Mai. Azula rolled her eyes. “You really are stupid, Zuzu.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, frowning.

“Y/N’s jealous that you’ve been spending a lot of time with Mai. No offense, Mai,” Ty Lee said as she lounged out.

“None taken. And he should’ve said something,” She said, shrugging. She smiled to Zuko. “Go spend time with your boyfriend. He’s gonna huff fire at this point.”

Zuko blushed and nodded, going out into the water. He smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around him. “You know, I love you, right?”

Y/N pouted. “Yeah. I do.”

“So why are you jealous?” Y/N blushed intensely. “Tell me.”

“I think I’m just feeling clingy,” He muttered, squeezing Zuko’s arms gently. “We haven’t really had much time alone so...yeah…”

Zuko hummed and smirked. “I have an idea,” He said before leading him away.

\--

Y/N gasped and moaned as his back dug into the rock. His bathing suit was wrapped around his ankle, barely hanging onto him as he kept his body wrapped around the prince. Zuko thrust into him, being careful not to be too rough.

“Z-Zuko, please,” He whimpered.

“You sure? You’d have to keep...fuck...really quiet,” He moaned softly.

“Just fuck me, Baby. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk.”

Zuko smirked and thrust into him, covering his mouth quickly as he adjusted the man’s legs as he pumped his hips quickly.

Y/N moaned against his hand, blushing as he heard the movement of the crowd in the beach behind the alcove. A small hidden area, perfect for them. He briefly wondered how many couples stole away here but it was quickly forgotten when the prince pushed him against the rock and pumped into him quickly.

Zuko gripped his ass hard, hands warming his skin as he pushed deeper. “So fucking tight,” He growled. “Mine.”

Y/N whimpered and blushed. “Y-Yes.” He adjusted and cupped his face. “Mine?”

Zuko blinked and kissed him. “Yours. You should ride me though. Claim me.”

Y/N nodded and Zuko pulled him off the wall until he was sitting. He laid back, biting his lip as the firebender adjusted. Y/N quickly began to ride him, eyes rolling back a slight as he found the right angle. The prince panted and whined softly, trying not to bring attention to their presence as he watched his cock being fucked viciously.

“Fuck...yes. Mine,” Y/N moaned, clawing at his chest a bit. “You’re mine, Zuko.”

“Yours. All yours. Fuck what’s yours,” He moaned, blushing a bit. He shivered at Y/N’s growl as the man rocked his hips and began to grind into him. “Oh fuck--No! Don’t stop!” He begged when Y/N pulled away so only his tip was inside him. He tried to buck up his hips to get more but Y/N kept him in place. “Y/N, please. Please just let me cum.”

“I’m the only one, right?” Y/N asked, clenching his jaw. Zuko whined. “Say it and I might let you cum.”

“Fuck,” He whimpered. “You’re the only one. Fuck you’re my only one, Baby, please.”

Y/N smirked. He was the only one who could bring the dishonored prince to his knees, it seemed. He slammed down his hips, riding harder than ever and making Zuko nearly shout before the prince covered his mouth with his hands.

“Fuck yes, Zuko,” Y/N moaned, clenching around him. Zuko’s eyes rolled back and he growled, quickly grabbing his hips and thrusting harder into him. Y/N gasped as he fell forward, kissing him. “God...Oh Zuko,” He whined, clenching around him.

“Cum, Baby. I...Fuck. I wanna cum t-to,” He moaned. Y/N blushed and kissed him as he met his thrusts. Zuko gasped and tried to pull out but Y/N quickly began to ride him harder. “No! God, I’m g-gonna cum,” He whispered against his lips.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Baby. Cum in me.”

“N-No!” He moaned but his body quickly caved in as Y/N rocked his hips harder, spilling his seed into him. He whined and gasped, blushing as he felt Y/N orgasm with him. “O-Oh god.”

Y/N panted and smiled sweetly, kissing him as Zuko rubbed his back. “I’m the only one who you cum in, right?”

Zuko shivered and blushed, holding him close. “Yeah. Fuck that’s dangerous. What if I get you pregnant?”

Y/N chuckled. “Then it’s a good thing I started taking those medicines just in case,” He hummed, cupping his face. They laid there for a long moment before Y/N pulled away and pulled his bathing suit back on, blushing as he felt the load leaking out of him. “We should swim around for a bit to wash off.”

Zuko nodded. “Good idea. Though...I’m probably not going to pull out when we get back now you know.”


End file.
